What You Truly Mean To Me
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: On one lazy Saturday afternoon, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the common room. Harry burst in to tell Hermione the dating advice she gave him worked, and then Ron decides to ask for some advice of his own. (One shot!)


Hey! This is my very first one shot. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
"Well?" Hermione sat in the common room reading Hogwarts a History for the millionth time, across from one of her best friends, Ron. He was once again trying to figure out why in the world Hermione was reading on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon. Harry, their other best friend, had just walked in, returning from a walk with a certain red haired girl.  
  
"It worked; she said yes!" said Harry. "Thanks for the advice, Hermione."  
  
Earlier that day Harry had asked Hermione for advice on how to ask out a girl he had liked for quite some time. She listened and freely gave him advice, but he never said who the girl was. "Oh that's great, Harry!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Who is she, anyway?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry ignored this question, and glanced at his watch. "Hey, I have to go meet her by the lake. See you later! Thanks again, Hermione." He quickly left the common room.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" asked Ron. He still was rather curious. Hermione looked up from his book.  
  
"No. Besides, it is exactly your business who he dates."  
  
"You know, don't you?"  
  
"You know perfectly well he hasn't told me."  
  
"Alright." Hermione went back to reading. Ron, however, still looked at Hermione. "Hermione?" She took her eyes from her book. "If you can give Harry such good advice, can you give me some?"  
  
"Sure, Ron. I'm assuming you mean dating advice."  
  
"Well, in a way, yeah. There's this girl that I really like. In fact, I've liked her for years, and you see I want to tell her but there's just one  
thing. I'm not sure if she feels the same."  
  
Hermione went back to staring into her book, pretending not to take too  
much interest in his problem. "So you're afraid to tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want her to just laugh in my face."  
  
"And you think she'd do that?"  
  
"Well, no. She's much too nice to do something like that."  
  
"Well, then what is there to worry about?"  
  
"Well, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she starts avoiding me?  
Would it really be worth it?"  
  
"Well, what kind of girl is she? I mean if it's someone like Lavender she  
might make a quite a deal out of it..."  
  
"No, actually she reminds me a lot of you." Hermione tried to ignore the  
twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, are you sure you like her then?"  
  
Ron seemed a bit taken aback. "Why, because she reminds me of you?"  
  
She didn't want to hear his answer. "Never mind."  
  
Ron decided not to question her further. He didn't want to cause a fight.  
"Well, what should I do?"  
  
"Well, if you really like the girl just tell her. At least you won't have  
to wonder about it."  
  
"I know, it's just... I really hope she feels the same. She's beautiful, and smart; she's just perfect! I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't tell her... She'll  
never say yes."  
  
"You never know until you try."  
  
Ron didn't say anything for a while, and Hermione was happy about it. She didn't particularly care for discussing how to ask a girl out, with Ron, probably because she was afraid that girl would be Lavender or Parvati. And then what if the girl, who ever she was, said yes? Then she and Harry would be stuck around them as well, if, that is, Ron would even hang out with her anymore. The whole thing sort of made her angry.  
  
"Well, what do I say? I mean, how do I tell her?"  
  
"Just tell her how you feel."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Well, yes. It's as simple as that. I mean, I suppose you could tell her another way if you want, but you really shouldn't try to be extravagant or  
anything."  
  
"Right. Just like that." Ron looked her in the eyes. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
So there it is! I hope you liked it! I think I might be better at longer stories... I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think! Also please check out my other stories! And thank you so much for reading! 


End file.
